Catfight Over Clay
by missblueeyes63
Summary: Clay gives Rebecca a key to his apartment and Stella unexpectedly moves back to Virginia. What happens when Clay's current and former girlfriend meet? Who will he choose ... Rebecca, Stella, or neither?
1. Catfight at Clay's

**Catfight Over Clay**

Summary: Clay gives Rebecca a key to his apartment and Stella unexpectedly moves back to Virginia. What happens when Clay's current and former girlfriend meet? Who will he choose ... Rebecca, Stella, or neither?

* * *

**Catfight at Clay's**

* * *

Exhausted, all Clay wanted to do was go home and crash. The op had gone wrong in so many ways he needed all his fingers and toes, plus one of Sonny's to account for them all. Clay pulled out his keys, unlocked his apartment door, and stepped inside. He made a beeline for his bedroom and plopped down, face first on his mattress, not bothering even to kick off his shoes.

At least he showered on base before the debrief from hell. The yelling gave him a throbbing headache … or maybe it was because he had been too close to the explosion that brought down the brick wall. Blocking out his pain, or at least doing his best to ignore and push it away, Clay allowed the sandman to pull him into the blissful darkness of much-needed sleep.

His dreams were vivid and rather insane … no bombs, no bloodshed, no losing brothers … but a hot threesome romp in his bed with Rebecca and Stella. The two women lavished him with their attentions, trying to one-up the other in giving him pleasure. He briefly thought Sonny would never believe him and would be jealous at the same time.

Loud screeching brought his fantasy to an abrupt halt and pulled him back into the world of reality. The noise caused his head to throb, and he wanted it to stop. With a groan, he rolled over and tried to make sense of the high-pitched shrieking … his first thought that he left a teakettle boiling, and it now whistled incessantly at him. But he recalled he went straight to bed upon arriving home.

A crash, followed by a thud and a scream had Clay bolting up off his bed and racing for his door. His eyes rounded with shock at the visage before him. His jaw may or may not be resting on the ground as he gaped at the melee happening on his apartment floor.

Stella and Rebecca were engaged in a full-on catfight. Hair got pulled. Obscenities that would make a sailor blush hurled forth. Fingernails sought to gouge lines in delicate skin.

Flabbergasted, Clay could only stare until movement from his open doorway into the hall had him meeting Sonny's gaze across the fighting women.

Sonny grinned at Clay's stunned expression. He could tell his little buddy had been rudely woken up by the rumpled clothes, hair sticking up at odd angles, and the creases of pain around the kid's now squinting eyes. Jason tagged him to check on the kid since Clay, Brock, and Trent were all on concussion protocol. He never expected to find Rebecca and Stella in a catfight on Spenser's floor.

As entertaining as the brawl was … and who didn't like watching women wrestling … Sonny decided he needed to intervene and separate the sharp-tongued felines. Mostly for Clay's sake since their caterwauling likely hurt his head. He moved forward and slipped his arms around Stella's waist and hauled her off Rebecca. He held tight as she struggled to get free of his grasp.

Once separated, Rebecca scrambled to her feet, her eyes blazing as she yelled, "That bitch attacked me."

"Me? You're the one who broke into Clay's apartment, you frog hog. I was only defending Clay." Stella tried to wrench herself free of Sonny. "Let me down!"

Dizzy and too bushed to want to sort out this mess, Clay sagged against the doorjamb. At the moment, he would rather be unarmed and facing a bunch of terrorists than contend with his current and former girlfriend.

Dropping Stella, thoughts of both women disappearing, Sonny strode across the room in two shakes, concern radiating from him as Clay wobbled. "Whoa there, little buddy."

Clay tried to wave him off. "I'm fine."

"Like hell, you are." Sonny gripped Clay's bicep to steady him.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked as Stella said, "Clay, are you hurt?"

Sonny increased his grip as Clay tried to pull away. "Bed. Now." He steered Clay towards the bed, surprised when the kid didn't resist. "You take painkillers as Trent said?"

Slumping onto the mattress, Clay held his aching head between his hands and squeezed. "No."

"Stay put." Sonny strode to the bathroom and opened a cabinet, knowing right where Clay kept his meds. As he filled a glass with water from the sink, he overheard Stella and Rebecca starting to argue in the other room. Returning to Clay, Sonny handed over two pills and the cup. "Take these and lay down."

Clay popped the pills and washed them down with a gulp of water. "Need to deal with that." He waved a hand in the vague direction of his living room. He winced when Stella's and Rebecca's shrill voices ramped up his pain.

Sonny grinned. "I'll handle them."

"Son—"

"I'll be nice. If you don't rest, I'll tell Jason … and Trent."

Clay groaned. "You wouldn't."

"I would, and you know it." When Clay plopped back on his pillow and swung his legs up on the mattress, Sonny grinned. "So which one do you want to keep, cause Simba, two feisty lionesses are more than you can handle."

Cocking his brow, Clay eyed Sonny. "Don't know. Gave Rebecca a key … she didn't break in like Stella thinks."

Sonny nodded, pivoted, and walked out, closing the door behind him. Standing with his arms crossed, Sonny studied both women as they righted their apparel and glared at one another. "Both of you need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. Clay's hurt, he needs someone to look after him," Stella stated.

"I drove three hours to visit Clay. Who are you to tell me to go?"

"His brother," he answered Rebecca and then directed his next comment to Stella. "I got him covered."

"You can go … I'll take care of him."

Sonny guffawed. "Yeah, right. Just like you did before Mexico, Stella. And then when you left him again to flit off to California, asking him to leave Bravo to go with you. He doesn't need that kind of care."

Stella cringed, remembering how stupid she'd been. How she allowed her father's words fuel fears and ruined the best relationship she ever had.

Rebecca bit out, "I'm his girlfriend. He gave me a key. I'll stay."

"No, I don't think so. You've been using him for your own ends. I'm not as dimwitted as you believe us pipe hitters are. All this DC power couple crap … you'd be nothing without Clay. You picked him up at a funeral and that ain't a coincidence. Ya been messin' with my boy's head and that shit is gonna stop.

"Now, you're both gonna leave, and you'll give Clay a week before you try to contact him." Sonny stepped forward and held out a hand to Rebecca. "And you'll be giving me that key."

"I will not! Clay wanted me to have it. And I'm not leaving until Clay tells me to go."

"Fine." Sonny pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Stella asked. She didn't really want to deal with Jason, but Sonny's remarks about this other woman piqued her curiosity.

Sonny grinned and didn't answer her as he pressed the call button. "Hey, can you come to Clay's? Got a little trash that needs taking out, and I could use your help." He paused and then answered, "Stella and Rebecca." Another short pause and he chuckled. "Yes, both." He hung up and ambled to the fridge, pulling out a beer.

"I'm not trash!" Rebecca barked.

Leaning against the sink, Sonny twisted off the top of the bottle but didn't respond.

"What did you mean she's been messing with Clay's head?" Stella stared at the women whose physical features were similar to her own.

"I haven't. He is ambitious and will make more of a difference in DC than being a soldier."

"Sailor," both Sonny and Stella corrected. Their gaze met briefly across the room.

"Soldier, sailor … what's the difference? They're both grunts with no power." Rebecca attempted to tuck in her blouse and eyed the other woman wondering why Clay's ex was here. Noting a rip in her designer shirt, her eyes flashed with anger. "I'm sending you a bill for my ruined blouse. You'll pay it or I'll file assault charges. You're his ex, why are you here anyway?"

.

* * *

AN: Not exactly sure where this is going or how long it will be. This story is inspired by the winter premier after Clay gave a key to Rebecca and Stella showed up at his place. I wondered how they might interact ... and then my evil muse decided on a catfight. I'm not sure I like either woman ... but Rebecca's comments make me think she is using him, and I'm gonna go with that idea. Stella loves him, but she's scared of his lifestyle ... she might come to terms with that, or not. Hop aboard the relationship rollercoaster as I explore these things.


	2. Unexpected Kat

**Unexpected Kat**

* * *

_Note: __This chapter takes this story completely AU ... I accuse people of things the show hasn't ... and I'm happy with my version ... hope you are too. 😊_

_Anyway ... anyone who's read my SEAL Team story AI-K - Katie Down Under will know who Katie Kilpatrick is ... if you haven't, you might want to read that story first so this makes more sense._

* * *

_**Clay's Apartment**_

Luckily, Lisa had only been a few blocks away when Sonny called. She turned her car around and headed straight to Clay's place. She rushed up the stairs and down the hall, where she found his door wide open. She nodded to Trish, who peered out her door across from Clay's. "I got it."

"Good, cause that boy doesn't need the likes of either of them. Used to respect Stella, but not after the way she dumped him right before deployment … that could've got him killed."

Lisa agreed and entered the apartment to find the two women still standing in the middle of Clay's common area. She spotted Sonny in the kitchen, and he saluted her with his beer, which made her almost smile. She also noted Clay's closed bedroom door.

"I put Bam Bam to bed," Sonny said as he leaned forward and rested his forearms on the counter.

"Lisa, tell Sonny I'm not leaving." Stella hoped Davis would be her ally. She once told Clay she was a keeper.

"His EX is going. I'm staying," Rebecca declared. "And as far as I'm concerned, you and the big ape can leave too." Rebecca glared at Sonny, glad she had called the DOD and reported the altercation at the bar. The man was uncouth, and not fit to be friends with Clay … his Neanderthal ways would cause problems for the direction she wanted Clay to move.

Lisa moved past both women and came to a stop near the little island. She pinned them with a glare. "I believe Petty Officer Quinn asked you both to leave."

"He has no authority here. This is Clay's apartment, and I have a key." Rebecca held it up.

Faster than a viper striking, Lisa snagged the key. "You'll both be leaving and not returning unless Clay contacts you."

"Give that back or else." Rebecca made a grab for her key and missed.

"Or else what?" Lisa arched one brow.

"I'll call the cops. You three are trespassing. Clay gave me permission to be here." Rebecca lifted her chin haughtily.

Lisa grinned. "Please, be my guest, call the police. I'm sure they would be more than willing to remove you."

"Me?" Rebecca's designer high-heel tapped as her fury rose.

"Yes, you." Lisa glanced at Stella. "And you too."

"Why me? I'm here to take care of Clay. He's injured."

Lisa snorted. "How do you know that?"

"Sonny gave him meds."

Her head shaking slightly back and forth, Lisa continued to eye Stella. "You're not here for him. You can't be trusted. You flit off whenever you get scared. Twice you've left him. We don't trust you."

"That's why I'm staying. I'll ensure Clay is alright," Rebecca interjected as she snarled at Stella.

"You're worse than Stella. She might be a frightened mouse who can't handle his job, but she never twisted his head. She wanted someone for him who would appreciate his job rather than resent it. You are NOT that person." Lisa drew a breath, calming herself before she did something unbecoming an officer … like deck the bitch.

"I didn't twist his head. Clay is ambitious, and he wants STA-21. He wants more than being a knuckle dragger. We'll be the next John and Jackie."

Having learned something she had not told anyone on the team yet, Lisa let daggers fill her eyes. "Is that why you sent the letter? If so, your attempt backfired. The brass think Clay sent it, and he might be denied entry into STA-21, and even be dishonorably discharged and court-martialed for leaking classified information."

Rebecca blanched.

The reaction confirmed Lisa's assumption. "How did you get the information? Cause I know Clay would've never shared that with you."

Sonny contained his rage, just barely, as he ground out, "Probably got the details from that ass-kissing state department weasel. The one who Marsden put up with … Daniel … the guy with the glasses who freaked out about leaving."

Lisa nodded as Rebecca's eyes revealed Sonny hit the mark.

Katie Kilpatrick stood in the hall, listening to Lisa ream the two women. She recalled Stella. The unfaithful little flit broke Clay's heart right before he went on a mission. And this Rebecca, she didn't know much about her … except the power-hungry wench believed she needed to remold Clay and had the audacity to send him designer shoes. As if his Navy dress shoes weren't good enough for her.

And her eavesdropping solidified her dislike of both Rebecca and Stella. Recognizing cops might throw in a monkey wrench, she decided to have a little fun while she put these two bitches in their place … which was the curb in the dumpster as far as she was concerned.

Katie plastered on a smile, something which had been missing for the last three months, squared her shoulders, and walked in. "Honey, I'm home."

She stopped and peered at Lisa and Sonny, giving them a wink before the two twits glanced at her. "Hi, Lisa, is my husband here? I wanted to call before I arrived, but my phone died."

Sonny grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Katie, about damned time you got here. Clay's been missing you bad."

Lisa joined in with the ruse. "He's in the bedroom. He could use some tender care from his wife. I'll just finish taking out the trash."

Rebecca glared at the woman with an Australian accent. "Who the hell are you?"

"Clay's not married," Stella said, her voice dropped, "He would've told me."

"Are you actually claiming to be his wife?" Rebecca demanded.

"Katie?" Clay's soft and pained voice halted Rebecca and Stella as both turned to stare at Clay.

Moving forward, the pain clear as day to Katie, she dismissed everyone except Clay from her thoughts. Reaching him, she pulled his head into the crook of her neck, shielding his eyes from the sunlight. "I'm here. Let's put you back to bed, honey. Did Trent give you any painkillers?"

"Sonny gave them to me." Clay allowed Katie to guide him back into his room. She was the one woman he never had to pretend with. He could be himself … happy, sad, mad, vulnerable … and she accepted him as he was … he never had to change for her.

"Good." Katie shut the door, confident Sonny and Lisa would deal with the fallout she just created. She assisted Clay in laying down, wholly aware of the signs of a concussion, having dealt with a significant one only three months ago. And truth be told, was still dealing with the after-effects.

"Who the hell is that?" Rebecca shouted at Lisa when the bedroom door closed.

"Clay's wife," Lisa said with a completely straight face.

"When did he get married?" Stella's voice came out as a whisper, her gut twisting as she realized she forever lost Clay.

"Some time ago," Sonny answered, enjoying the resignation on Stella's face and indignation on Rebecca's.

"He's married, and he is cheating on her?" Rebecca huffed.

"Why are you surprised? Didn't John cheat on Jackie?" Sonny teased, riling Rebecca more.

"Time for you both to go, Katie is here now," Lisa stated.

A slight rap on the doorjamb caused everyone to peer at the entrance. Full Metal and Derek stood there smiling as Derek said, "My wife said, you might need a bit-o help with carrying out the trash."

Having had enough of being called trash, plus finding out Clay got married and he never told her, Stella teared up and rushed out, pushing her way between the two burly SEALs. She realized she messed up royally in leaving Clay, not once, but twice. If she had stayed with him, all these people would be in her corner too. She lost out on so much.

Rebecca, stubborn to the end, crossed her arms. "I'm not leaving until Clay tells me to leave. And I don't believe for one minute, that broad is his wife. This is just some ploy to take Clay away from my influence."

Sonny put up long enough of this manipulative bitch. "OUT!" He moved forward menacingly. This tramp caused too much damage to Bravo and Clay, especially. He refused to allow her to continue creating trouble.

Backing up, Rebecca's voice tremored as she said, "If you touch me, I'll call the DOD again, and you're career as a soldier will be over this time."

"SAILOR!" Full Metal, Derek, Sonny, and Lisa all corrected.

The men outside parted, making a hole when Rebecca continued to back up as Sonny took more steps forward. Once she stood in the hall, Sonny nodded to his team buddies. "Thanks for the assist." Then he shut the door.

Derek and Full Metal pivoted, their backs now to Clay's door and glared at the scheming bitch.

With a huff, Rebecca stomped off down the hallway. Halfway to the corner, one heel busted off, and as she fell to her knees, she heard snickers behind her. T_his isn't over. They're going to rue the day they treated me like garbage. Clay isn't married. He will choose me._

.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long delay, but I've been helping an ill family member and heads-down writing to complete my novels. **BLOOD BONDS (Zulu series book 2) just released**. Still working on BREAKPOINTS (BOL book 11), and just started working on WOUNDED HONOR (Zulu book 3).

If you like my writing, you can check out my website: lauraactonauthor. com (get rid of the space between the period and com)


End file.
